


Как избавиться от фобии: 5 простых шагов

by Sanri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко находит пять простых советов, способных Кагами помочь перестать бояться собак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как избавиться от фобии: 5 простых шагов

_Совет № 1. «Выясните причины возникновения фобии»._  
  
— Обычно страх связан с прошлым негативным опытом, особенно сильным в детском возрасте. Ты знал об этом, Кагами-кун? – тихо и невыразительно прозвучало за спиной.   
Вздрогнув, Тайга резко обернулся.  
  
— Большинство детей относятся к собакам как к игрушке, которую можно прижать и погладить, не воспринимая её как опасность. Из-за этого случается много неприятных историй, — Куроко замолк, многозначительно глядя на него.  
  
Когда-нибудь это должно было произойти.  
  
— В результате громкий лай, рычание и укусы приводят к тяжелой психологической травме в детской психике, которая остаётся на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — Куроко сделал шаг вперед, сосредоточенно сводя брови и внимательно вглядываясь в лицо ошарашенного Тайги. — Кагами-кун, так и было?   
  
Тайга никогда не задумывался, что чувствуют их противники, когда против них выходит Куроко. Нет, он не испытывал страха — довольно сложно бояться того, кто почти вдвое меньше тебя. Но стоило признать: Куроко подавлял. Хотелось сбежать, не оглядываясь.  
  
Кагами судорожно сглотнул. По виску тягуче медленно стекла капля холодного пота. Огромный баскетбольный зал словно сжался до размеров спичечного коробка.   
  
— Нет!  
  
Осторожно обогнув по широкой дуге застывшего Тецую, он практически бегом направился к раздевалкам.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Кагами-кун. Страх перед собаками легко поддается лечению, — прозвучавшая в голосе Куроко уверенность вынудила его споткнуться.  
Резко изменив направление, Тайга пулей вылетел из зала. Душ он примет и дома. Только спустя пять минут быстрой ходьбы сердце перестало стучать в груди, словно собиралось вот-вот проломить грудную клетку.   
  
Лучше бы все это оказалось дурным сном.   
  
  
_Совет № 2. «Начните с малого. Изучите необходимую литературу. Посмотрите фильмы с участием собак. Вы должны встретиться лицом к лицу со своим страхом»._  
  
На парту перед ним шлепнули внушительную стопку книг.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Книги.  
  
— Спасибо, Куроко, сам бы я не догадался.  
  
«История приручения и разведения собак», «Занимательная кинология», «Четвероногий друг», «Собака в доме», «Все о собаках»…  
  
Кагами оттолкнул от себя всю эту кипу.  
  
— Тебе необходимо ознакомиться с ними.   
  
— Нет! Ни за что!   
  
— Боязнь собак является чрезвычайно распространенной фобией, которой подвержены многие люди. В этом нет ничего постыдного.   
  
Кагами с ужасом огляделся. Весь класс (кто исподтишка, а кто и с откровенным интересом, жалостью или презрением в глазах) следил за ними. В лицо ударил душный румянец стыда.   
Последним уроком у них стояла экономика. И вдруг как-то резко пропало желание еще целый час сидеть в душном помещении, слушая очередную лекцию о проблемах эффективности производства в условиях рыночной экономики.  
  
Вскочив на ноги, Кагами, с застывшей, неестественной улыбкой, вслепую начал нашаривать сумку.   
  
— Кагами-кун, ты не можешь уйти. Учитель предупреждал на прошлом уроке, что не допустит тебя к экзаменам, если прогуляешь еще хоть раз, — с этими словами Куроко подхватил стопку книг.   
  
Опасность миновала.  
  
Облегченный вздох вырвался сам по себе.  
  
— Можно я зайду к тебе сегодня? — насторожившись, Кагами вопросительно посмотрел на Куроко. — Раз ты не хочешь читать, пойдем по другому пути. Я сделал небольшую подборку кинофильмов. Начнем с просмотра «Хатико: самый верный друг».  
  
Под раздавшиеся со всех сторон смешки, Тайга со стоном уткнулся лицом в ладони. Хотелось театрально закричать, моля богов о милосердии.   
  
Впрочем, участливый, но непреклонный взгляд Куроко не оставлял надежды.  
  
  
_Совет № 3. «Следующий шаг – контакт с маленькими собаками»._  
  
На будильнике — девять утра, а в дверь кто-то настойчиво трезвонит.  
  
Подумав, Тайга решил, что утро субботы началось паршиво. Пожелав стоящему за дверью провалиться сквозь землю, Кагами перевернулся на другой бок, натянув одеяло на голову.   
Звон не прекращался.  
  
Выругавшись, Кагами вскочил, бодрый и злой. На ходу просовывая ноги в домашние штаны, добрался до двери. И, состроив самую зверскую рожу, на какую был способен, распахнул дверь.  
  
— Доброе утро.  
  
Все заготовленные слова тут же умерли на губах. На пороге стоял как всегда сосредоточенный Куроко, в легкой спортивной курточке и с мокрым зонтом под мышкой. На руках он держал собаку, бережно прижимая ее к груди. Тецуя № 2 приветливо махал хвостом из стороны в сторону.  
  
Без каких-либо объяснений Тайга попытался захлопнуть дверь.  
  
— Я промок. Не пустишь меня обсохнуть? На улице холодно, — спокойно констатировал нежданный гость, вовремя подставив ногу. Мрачно посмотрев на уже натекшую лужу, Кагами посторонился.   
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Куроко, входя внутрь, после чего осторожно прислонил черный зонт к стене. — Не подержишь? Надо кроссовки развязать.  
  
Честно, Тайга бы с большей охотой сам развязал ему шнурки.  
  
Держа собаку на вытянутых руках, чувствуя учащенное сердцебиение, сухость во рту (которую совсем скоро сменит тошнота), он старался не показать, как сильно дрожат руки.  
  
Тецуя №2 почти ничего не весил, но ему все равно казалось, будто в руках он держит центнер. Или бомбу с часовым механизмом.   
  
Собака, до сих пор проявлявшая абсолютное спокойствие, вдруг взбрыкнула задними лапами и задорно гавкнула.  
  
Руки разжались без участия сознания. Отскочив на полметра, Тайга прижался лопатками к спасительной стене. Голова слегка кружилась.  
  
— Тецуя, нехорошо лаять на Кагами-куна. Видишь же, он боится, — с легкой усмешкой отчитывал Куроко радостно крутящуюся возле его ног собачонку.  
  
Кагами наконец-то вспомнил, кто в этом доме хозяин.  
  
— Э-э-э… Ты чего пришел?  
  
— Это наш первый выходной. Никаких тренировок. Я думал, мы могли бы провести его только вдвоем, — с намеком произнес Куроко, подходя ближе. Словно в угол загонял, некстати подумалось Тайге.  
  
— Н-но мы не одни, — почти в панике прошептал он, краем глаза неотрывно следя за псом.  
  
— Не обращай внимания. Он нам не помешает.  
  
Горячие руки обхватили за шею, заставляя склониться.   
  
Спустя несколько минут, прижимая к стене Куроко, отзывчиво ластящегося к каждому прикосновению, Тайга и правда перестал обращать внимание.   
  
  
_Совет № 4. «Помните о правилах этикета. Вы должны подружиться с собакой. При общении, не забывайте о положительном настрое»._    
  
— Позволь ему обнюхать себя. Главное, не бойся. Собаки очень чувствительны к проявлению эмоций.   
  
— Сказать проще, чем сделать, — сквозь зубы буркнул Кагами, неуверенно вытягивая ладонь вперед.  
  
Сильные пальцы обхватили его запястье, вынудив поднести руку ближе.   
  
Черный нос забавно дернулся, втягивая воздух. А после теплый и шершавый язык прошелся по его пальцам.  
  
— Фу-у-у! Слюни!  
  
— Видишь. Не так все страшно.  
  
В неверном свете ночника Куроко едва заметно улыбался.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Моя терапия помогла, ведь так?  
  
Тайга задумчиво прикусил губу. Целый день возни с собакой не прошел даром: страх немного поулегся. Но вот о полном излечении от фобии и речи не могло быть, в этом он не сомневался.   
  
— Может быть… немного.  
  
— Я рад, — серьезно ответил Куроко.  
— Но я думаю, что мне необходимо больше практики.  
  
Тайга коварно улыбнулся и опрокинул Куроко на пол, нависнув сверху. Сегодня вполне можно было позволить себе лечь чуть попозже. Или совсем не ложиться. В конце концов, одних поцелуев ему мало. А за текущий прогресс он заслужил награду.  
  
— Я тоже так подумал.  
  
— Угум, — отстраненно промычал Тайга в ответ, стягивая с себя футболку и принимаясь за мелкие пуговицы на рубашке Куроко.  
  
— У меня есть знакомый, который согласился нам помочь, — словно не обращая внимания на манипуляции Кагами, задумчиво ответил Куроко. — У него овчарка.  
  
И, глядя в расширившиеся от ужаса глаза Тайги (и мгновенно побелевшее лицо), добавил:  
  
— Ты не подумай. Она очень дружелюбная.  
  
  
_  
Совет № 5. «Не оставляйте попыток. Как бы страшно ни было, результат окупит все эмоциональные потрясения. Собака действительно — лучший друг человека»._


End file.
